Rehearsal Escapade
by ZA Secret Santa
Summary: Written for Lynn in the ZA Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Troyella.


**Rehearsal Escapade **

**To: Lynn**

**Love: Secret Santa**

* * *

After they had finished rehearsal for A Night To Remember, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the prop entrance for the prom scene.

Their loosely laced fingers were resting on Troy's knee and they were just about to connect their lips when Jimmy bounded through the prop doors, interrupting them and angering Troy.

"Hey Troy! Good job man," the overly enthusiastic boy said as he crouched down to Troy and Gabriella's height.

"Dude, stop doing that!" Troy cried out in desperation, not wanting to be mean to Jimmy, but despising him for ruining the moment between him and Gabriella.

"Sorry," Jimmy answered sheepishly.

"Hey look, there's Sharpay," Troy pointed out, and Jimmy looked in the direction Troy was pointing.

"Now you didn't hear this from me, alright? But she has a secret crush on you."

"A secret crush on me?" Jimmy yelled out.

"Shhh!" Gabriella and Troy answered together, their index fingers across their lips indicating for him to be quiet.

"So should I go talk to her?" Jimmy whispered.

"Go," Gabriella answered eager to get rid of the boy who seemed to be trying desperately to be just like her popular boyfriend.

"Yeah," confirmed Troy, hoping that Sharpay wouldn't find out it was him who had encouraged Jimmy, otherwise he was dead meat.

"Okay, alright," Jimmy stood up, jumping between the couple and heading in the direction Sharpay had gone in, only to be stopped by Miss Darbus.

Troy and Gabriella took the opportunity to flee the stage, heading towards the dressing room that Miss Darbus had assigned Gabriella.

"So I'm thinking," Troy announced as he shut the door behind him, making sure to flick the lock. "If you're wearing a dress like that to our prom, then we're just skipping prom and heading straight to the hotel room."

Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. "Is that so?" Gabriella asked as her fingers curled around the soft hairs at the nape of Troy's neck.

"It is," Troy whispered simply, skimming his hands down her back, feeling the soft material of the dress under his hands until he reached the bottom, sliding under the dress and cupping her ass gently in his hands. "And if you're wearing that white lacy underwear I could see when you spun around, I can guarantee we'll never make it to prom."

"You're such a sweet talker," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Isn't it meant to be 'I love you so much that I don't want to share you with anyone else oh beautiful girlfriend of mine' not 'Your underwear is hot so I want to screw you'?"

"Either works," Troy laughed, dipping his head to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "But that's enough talking."

Gabriella was about to protest his request when his lips caught hers again, this time the kiss was soft and slow, but was full of underlying passion.

Carefully, Troy walked them backwards until Gabriella's back hit the wall and he hoisted her up so that she could wrap her slender legs around his waist, bringing their already aching lower bodies to rub together in a delicious manner.

"Troy," Gabriella muttered against his lips. "We're at school."

"Then you'll have to keep your noise down," Troy teased, plunging his tongue into Gabriella's mouth before she had a chance to reply.

As the pair's tongues engaged in an enticing game of tag, exploring every crevice of the other's mouth Gabriella's hands worked on unbuttoning Troy's shirt, pushing the jacket of the suit off his shoulders and to the ground before doing the same with his shirt. Running her hands back down his sculpted chest and dragging her nails across his nipples Gabriella made Troy press his hips harder against her, eliciting a moan to rumble deep in Gabriella's throat.

Troy roughly dropped Gabriella to the ground, watching her around the waist as her feet hit the ground, after a few seconds when he knew that she was stable he ripped her dress over her head, dropping his head to kiss down to the swell of her breast while he worked to remove her bra.

Both Troy and Gabriella knew that there wasn't much time for foreplay, being that they were in school. But neither wanted just a quick wham, bam, thank you m'am, session, knowing that sex meant more to them than just the immense pleasure it provided.

As Gabriella's bra was tossed to the floor Troy dipped his head further to gently take one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, using his teeth, tongue and lips until Gabriella's hands raked through his hair, her chest pressed hard against his face as she tried to satisfy her cravings.

"Troy, please, I.. I need, oh god!" Gabriella's head was thrown back against the wall as Troy slipped a hand under her lace panties, plunging two fingers into her, moving them swiftly in time to her thrusting hips.

"You want more, baby?" Troy panted as he watched her facial expressions change as she got closer to her climax. Her dark hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, which also shone on her golden skin, her dark eyes were hidden by her eyelids, and her bruised lips were slightly parted, drawing in much needed oxygen.

Her head nodded in agreement of his question and as Troy slipped in a third finger, Gabriella's hands made quick work of his belt, pushing both his pants and boxers to the floor, leaving him to step out of them as she grasped him in her small, hot hand, drawing his lower body closer to hers as she tried to show him where she needed him.

Troy quickly got the message and hoisted her up against the wall, letting her impale herself on his length, a soft groan coming from the both of them as her tightness grasped at him.

"Faster, please Troy," Gabriella begged, her fingers tangling in his caramel locks, holding him to her, his lips sucking and biting at the tender flesh of her shoulders.

As Troy bucked his hips faster into Gabriella she dug her heels into his back, leaving marks that would remind Troy for days to come of their post rehearsal activity.

"Fuck, Ella," Troy groaned as he felt his orgasm building, but a sudden knock on the door halted his actions.

"Hoops? Are you coming to lunch?" Came Chad's voice.

"Uh yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Troy tried to make his voice not quiver, but Gabriella clenched her muscles around him, pulling her hips up away from him and letting herself slide back down until he was fully inside her again.

"Okay, meet you at the cafeteria then?" Troy clenched his teeth as Gabriella attached her lips to his neck, sucking harshly at the skin making Troy hiss out.

"Okay," Troy managed to get out, trying to control himself until he heard Chad's footsteps getting quieter as he walked away.

Troy's hands went to Gabriella's hips, pulling her almost completely off him, and then tugging her down quickly, penetrating her deeply. As she gasped he took the opportunity to connect their lips, his tongue quickly curling around her own as he swallowed her moans from his hurried actions.

"That was… not nice," Troy managed between grunts as he slammed into her, her legs tightening around his waist as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Gabriella was unable to answer, instead her body went rigid, before a breathless chant of Troy's name escaped her lips as he body quivered against his, her muscles milking him as he thrust into her with increased speed which quickly changed to a few last, lazy thrusts as he spilled his seed into her.

Troy pushed her damp curls off her face as he pressed a few shaky kisses to her lips, loving how sexy she looked all spent and tired.

"I love you," he whispered sweetly as he slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping his arms around her waist.

"Love you, too," Gabriella whispered.

"How long do you think Chad was standing there before he knocked?" Troy asked, suddenly worried.

"Shit," Gabriella muttered under her breath. "Can we go to the rooftop for lunch? I don't want to face him if he just caught us having sex at school…"

"Sure, let me text him, you get dressed," Troy replied, having already pulled on his boxers.

Slipping his jeans on before he removed his phone from his pocket Troy quickly typed a message to his best friend before getting dressed and once Gabriella was again decent, he led her out of the auditorium, through the empty halls and up to their secret spot.

Chad had just finished telling Taylor what he heard Gabriella and Troy doing when his cell phone beeped and he opened it, reading the text message out loud to his girlfriend through his laughter.

"Ella's tired from rehearsal, we're going to have lunch alone, see you next period."

"They have to rehearse sex?" Chad asked in disbelief, not understand that Troy meant the musical rehearsal.

Taylor simply rolled her eyes, taking the phone from Chad and placing it on the table before she fed him a bite of her burger, distracting him from the thoughts of what their best friends had just done.

At school.

Where anyone could hear them.


End file.
